Star Wars- Darth Talon and Her Apprentice- A Love Story
by DarthHeretic
Summary: A story featuring Darth Talon after she is forced to flee and infiltrate governments. She goes to the Chiss Ascendancy and finds her new apprentice. But when they start to fall for each other, and her apprentice turns against the One Sith, what will she do? Happens around/after Star Wars: Legacy Volume 2 TalonxHer Apprentice
1. Prologue- Part 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and the only one of my design is the apprentice and are not meant to make any representation. They are just meant to be read.**_

**Prologue- Part 1**

_Story so far: with the One Sith forced into hiding and trying to infiltrate governments across the galaxy, they need more Sith and so, Talon is forced to take an apprentice…_

**139 ABY, after the fall of the One Sith**

**Csilla, Chiss Homeworld, City of Csaplar**

With the fall of the One Sith and their empire, Talon was trying to infiltrate and influence the Chiss Ascendancy, as per the order of the new Dark Lord Nihl. She was also trying to find an apprentice that would take the place as Fist or possibly Hand for Nihl in the future. She wasn't having success though. She had amassed allies and pawns in the Chiss Ascendancy but not enough to take over. She had to everything through pawns because she could be recognised and non-Chiss weren't liked around Csilla. But everything changed the day she met her new apprentice…

**Csaplar's Market**

**Part 1- The New Apprentice**

Darth Talon was walking to meet Cramt'rak'ktran, her chief pawn that made sure that everything was in order, and get her status report. But her orderly meeting that she had every week was interrupted by a Chiss teenage boy being chased by the CEDF (Chiss Expansionary Defence Force)… but there was something off about this... Suddenly several of the CEDF guards were flown backwards by an invisible hand that could only be the Force. Could this be a sign? Could this be her new apprentice?

"I think that's about enough…" Talon said to the CEDF Captain.

"Who do you think you are? This abomination is being prosecuted for breaking the law." The captain replied.

"On what grounds?"

"You mean apart from being an abomination? Stealing valuable property from a vendor, assault and evading arrest."

"Oh, I hardly call some nerf stew valuable!" the teen said with a smerk. "And the vendor said I could have it. You're just LYING. Everything was because you chased me for having food."

"I assume you have 'recovered' this 'valuable' nerf stew? Yes? Then why don't you be on your way?"

"I'll ask again, who do you think you are? The Queen of Corellia?" the captain asked.

"Shut up you big idiot!" one of the other guards said to the captain. "That's Mistress T! She could get us fired like that!" The guard snapped his fingers for effect.

"How do we know it's her?" the captain asked. "It could be some imposter."

Talon carefully and slowly used the Force to choke the captain. "Don't question." She said to the guard. She then reluctantly let go.

The captain dropped to the ground and looked astonished. "Oh my apologies Mistress Talon, I am so sorry for questioning you."

"That's better. Now let this teen be on his way."

"Yes, mistress." The captain said in subdued tone. As the guards went on their way, the teen got up and Talon approached the teen. The teen was clearly attractive but different from his brethren. Instead of blue skin, red eyes and black hair, he had red skin, black eyes and albino white hair. When she noticed this, she realised **this** was why they called him abomination. He was different and because of it despised.

"What's your name?"

"Rath'rax'wan, or Thrax for short. I assume you're 'Mistress T?'" the teen asked, clearly showing what he thought of that.

"Yes I am, I'm Talon. I saw your abilities out there."

"You saw that?" Thrax now seemed suspicious but proud.

"Yes I did, and I can train you to control your abilities and embrace them for your own use and get revenge on those who displease you. What would you say to that?"

"Oh I'd like that." Thrax said in some sadistic pleasure. "I'd like that I lot."

**Talon's House**

**Part 2- The Abomination**

"Pretty swanky place you've got here Talon." He said as he took a seat on her couch.

"If you're going to be my apprentice, then you need to call me Master." Annoyed at his arrogant tone.

"Yes, _**Master Talon.**_" He replied.

"I have to ask. Why did they call you an abomination?" Talon asked, and before he could say anything, she continued, "Obviously because of your skin, eyes and hair but **why?**"

"I'm not some mutant and I haven't evolved or anything." He was silent for a few seconds. "I'm an experiment."

"What?" Talon replied.

"I'm a genetically modified clone of Thrawn, the Imperial Grand Admiral, the only alien to hold that position. Force energy from the Kaiburr crystal was channelled into me. However, this resulted in me having red skin, black eyes and white hair. This has made me an abomination in the eyes of my people. And if **that **wasn't enough, I have this transparent left arm."

"Really?" Talon was surprised. Her new apprentice really wasn't your everyday apprentice. She folded her arms. "Prove it."

Thrax was wearing an overall that covered his left arm mainly. He leaned his right arm over and ripped the sleave off, revealing his transparent left arm. He smirked, "Satisfied?"

"Yes actually. So you're like Jek-14 from the Old Republic? Did you learn your powers from someone or are you a natural?"

"Yes I'm like Jek-14 but a lot of my powers are just natural abilities."

"But who created you?"

"I was created by Darth Caedus in the Second Galactic Civil War on the _Anakin Solo_ as a template for a army and as a possible apprentice. But when the last battle was lost, they flew in a starship to the Chiss Ascendancy so the project was found out about. But they were later robbed and killed by pirates. So I've got nothing at all here."

"But that was nearly 100 years ago…"

"I was in stasis and was only thawed about 3 years ago. I'm a genetically modified to have accelerated aging until 13 then standard aging."

"I notice you don't feel any remorse for the death of the people who created you."

"Well they were only my batchers; they weren't my parents after all."

"I'm Darth Talon, you're Sith Master and I will teach you the ways of the Dark Side for the One Sith." Talon sensed some resentment from him on the name One Sith. Maybe it was because he was created by Sith who followed the Rule of Two or maybe for other reasons. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Oh, you have no idea how much master… you have no idea."

**Part 3- Legacy of the Sith**

"First you must learn the Sith Code, the Rule of One and the History of the Sith. The Sith Code is what all Sith should live by." Talon said to Thrax.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me."

"'Peace is a lie, there is only passion.' Conflict forces someone to better themselves. In peace, they grow weak. The Sith seek to never be weak." Talon said, explaining the first line.

"Next line 'Through passion, I gain strength.' It is own goal to be the strongest and the strongest Sith. We challenge the order of ways and we are seekers to better ourselves and the galaxy."

"'Through strength, I gain power.' With the strength you have, you can better yourself in the Force and other areas to serve our Dark Lord."

"Who is the current Dark Lord?" Thrax asked.

"All in good time, my young apprentice. 'Through power, I gain victory.' With the strength you have, you can achieve anything, even the rulers of the galaxy as we did under Master Krayt."

"'Through victory, my chains are broken, The Force shall free me.' You're the victory you get through power, you are free just like we were under Krayt. We aim to free ourselves from any restrictions."

Talon took a breath and a moment for it to sink in. "The Rule of One was developed by Darth Krayt and we One Sith follow this doctrine. Instead of conflict to reach the position of Dark Lord, we obey him or her to better the Sith as a whole."

"But you just said conflict forces someone to better themselves. If we obey, we don't better ourselves, we just obey. And what if the Dark Lord doesn't do what we **should** do?" Thrax asked.

Talon was surprised. He had obviously be taught the Rule of Two and previous incarnations of Sith. The problem was… these were all valid questions. She would have to answer carefully. "Conflict against others such as Jedi betters us. But conflict against ourselves will make us weak. If the Dark Lord doesn't follow the Rule of One, then it's our job to put someone to oust him or her. We only obey a true Dark Lord as the incarnation of the Rule of One."

"I guess that makes some sense."

"Now for the history of the Dark Side and the Sith, a basic history. The first dark siders were the Rakata; they learnt their Force abilities from the benevolent Kwa, but they used it for their own gain and so became rulers of the galaxy for millennia. They only fell when a plague stripped them of their Force abilities. The Je'daii Order, an order of the balance of Light and Dark and forerunners of the Jedi Order, had fought against the their members who believed the Bogan or Dark Side was stronger than the Light or Ashla. When the Dark Siders were defeated, they left Tython, their home world and left for Ossus. The next darksiders were the Legions of Lettow under Xendor. They were crushed, who never provoked the Jedi. Around seven millennia ago, seventeen millennia after, the Hundred-Yea Darkness began with the Jedi again waging war against their own. The Exiles as they came to be called, fled to Korriban, and interbred with the Sith species that lived there, and who we are named after. The Sith returned 2 millennia later to wage war but failed. Over the millennia, there have been many successful incarnations of Sith, many who had galaxy-spanning empires. We are the latest incarnation of Sith and the best. We are the heirs to the legacy left behind from the Rakata, Sith, Xendor and the Exiles." Thrax looked thoughtful and looked like he was taking it on board. "I think that's enough for today. You go get some sleep, we begin proper training tomorrow."


	2. Prologue- Part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and the only one of my design is the apprentice and are not meant to make any representation. They are just meant to be read.**_

**Prologue- Part 2**

_Story so far: with the One Sith forced into hiding and trying to infiltrate governments across the galaxy, they need more Sith and so, Talon is forced to take an apprentice…_

**139 ABY, after the fall of the One Sith**

**Csilla, Chiss Homeworld, City of Csaplar, Talon's House**

**Part 4- Thoughts**

Talon lay in bed and thought about her apprentice. Was he the right one? He seemed eager to join the Sith and learn the Ways of the Dark Side but she thought that he was reluctant to embrace the ideals of the Rule of One. And she thought about other things about him too. He was very attractive for a 16 year old. 'No!' she told herself. She couldn't do that. She had to be strong to resist her urges. Besides, it would be dawn soon, and his training would begin. But as time went on and all she had was her thoughts, she sort of wishes she had a different apprentice… one she wasn't sexually attracted to…

Thrax couldn't stop thinking about her, his new **master**. She was so **hot! '**Even if it was possible though… she probably wouldn't do it anyway' he thought. She probably though him too young and ugly anyway knowing his luck. However, Thrax was definitely looking forward to lightsaber training and being a Sith Lord. He could finally get revenge on the CEDF!

**Part 5- Training**

That morning, after she got dressed, Talon got up to wake Thrax but Thrax was already waiting in the living room.

"Morning Master Talon!" He said with a smirk as usual. "What's on today's schedule?"

"Today, we shall be practising lightsaber combat." Talon pulls a training lightsaber out of her pocket and throws it to him. He immediately snatches it out of the air and activates it expertly.

'I'm starting to think that there's not much I can teach him,' Talon thought. "That's a training lightsaber. It will only scorch and will never slice, perfect for training. There are seven main forms of lightsaber combat."

"Form I- The Way of the Sarlacc, or Shii-Cho, great for disarming an opponent.

Form II- The Way of the Ysalamiri or Makashi, perfect against other lightsaber users.

Form III- The Way of the Mynock or Soresu, a defensive movement that is effective against blasters.

Form IV- The Way of the Hawk-Bat or Ataru, an aggressive speedy and acrobatic form.

Form V- Way of the Krayt Dragon or Shien / Djem So, Shien is great for deflecting blaster bolts at targets and Djem So applies that to duels, blocking and using the energy to counter attack.

Form VI-The Way of the Rancor or Niman, a hybrid of the five previous forms into a defensive movement. Also a form that combines lightsaber combat and force techniques.

Form VII- The Way of the Vornskr or Juyo / Vaapad. Juyo is originally a Sith technique where you embrace your emotions into an emotionally aggressive form. Vaapad, however, is a Jedi technique designed into channelling an opponent's emotions back at them." For the next few hours, she showed Thrax all the forms. He caught on quite quickly and was able to do them effectively by the end.

"But all this is for nothing if you never you it." She activated her own Yorik coral lightsaber used by the One Sith so much and went into a Form V stance which fitted the One Sith as a way of honouring their founder. "Now let's duel!" Thrax went into a Form II stance, perfect for duelling other force-users. 'He's either had some training or he's one of the best naturals I've ever seen.' They stayed that way for a few seconds. Then Talon leaped forward only to be met by his training blade. She never would have killed him but this showed that he was very good regardless of where he came from. He whirled and used his training blade to score a mark on her side. He smirked. Talon was getting angry and frustrated and didn't hold back. She thrust forward but he jumped backwards and into a defensive motion. She raised her hand and he went flying backwards. He hit the wall but never let go of his lightsaber. Instead, he got up and ran almost faster than anyone Talon had ever seen. She was forced into Form II, into a defensive motion, until he swiped her lightsaber aside and held his to her throat.

He smirked. "You're dead Master."

Talon smiled. "Well done Thrax. Now we will work on some Force techniques." For hours they duelled in unarmed. "This will work on your precognition and battle precognition, if you have that ability."

**Part 6- The Call**

Over the next few hours and days, she taught Thrax many things such as Sith lightning, breath control, Force Healing, Force Stealth, Force Choke, Force Grip, Force Shield, Force Crush, Force Pull and Push and all sorts of abilities. It went very quickly because he was a natural even if he **had** been trained.

That night she contacted Nihl. He needed a status report anyway but he was the Dark Lord and she needed advice. The hologram of Nihl appeared. "Talon, Hand of the Sith. What is your status with the Chiss?"

"Over the past months I have made many allies in the four Houses. If they were asked to ally, I think they would." Talon replied.

"Good."

Before he could continue, she said "I have other news Master. Here is Cspilla, I found a powerful force-sensitive and have taken him as my apprentice. In under a month, he has learnt all the basics and advanced techniques to a high level. I have let him study Krayt's holocron and he is currently looking over it."

Nihl looked surprised. "You should have informed me long ago, but I will forgive you."

"Thank you Master. But what should I do now? I have finished on Cspilla and his apprenticeship is nearly complete. What will you have us do?"

"We must talk immediately. There has been an insurgency by one of our own. Darth Wredd killed his master and has since killed many of our infiltrators. We must kill him immediately otherwise this will all be nothing. Meet me at the Valley of the Dark Lords, oh and bring your apprentice. And remember Talon, your apprentice may have to kill you like you did your master."

"Of course Master. Anything for the Sith." Talon replied.

Nihl smiled and his hologram blinked out.

Talon finally let her facade slip. She wasn't ready to die and she certainly didn't want Thrax to kill her! She wanted to see him grow and see his achievements… and she didn't want someone she was attracted to killing her. Talon sighed and slipped into the covers of her bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 1- Knightship

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and the only one of my design is the apprentice and are not meant to make any representation. They are just meant to be read.**_

**Chapter 1- Knightship**

_Story so far: with the One Sith forced into hiding and trying to infiltrate governments across the galaxy, they need more Sith and so, Talon is forced to take an apprentice. Her apprentice, a clone name Thrax, is a natural. But Darth Wredd has initiated an insurgency, killing all One Sith infiltrators. After converting the Chiss Ascendancy, Talon and Thrax must journey to Korriban to meet with Dark Lord Nihl and decide their next move…_

**139 ABY, after Wredd's Insurgency begins**

**Csilla, Chiss Homeworld, City of Csaplar, Talon's House**

Thrax had been up for a few hours, after morning training, he had breakfast then had some dark meditation. During his meditation, embracing images of anger and power, when he suddenly he saw darkness and experienced a shark stab of pain. He saw a vision of a dark throne with a cyborg Dark Lord atop it. At his side Jedi and Sith obeyed his orders and embraced the Dark Side. And at his feet are the corpses of Talon and saw himself in chains for all time. 'You cannot stop me' he heard. He saw the cyborg Dark Lord's face very clearly and heard one name. Then he opened his eyes. "Darth Wredd."

It was after a few hours of pondering his vision when Talon walked into the living room. Again, he realised that she was so **hot! **He had to supress his thoughts so she didn't notice him. He sensed that something was up. "What is it Master?"

"We have to leave, immediately. We'll be meeting the Dark Lord in person on Korriban," she replied.

Thrax bristled. He immediately thought of the cyborg Dark Lord, Darth Wredd. But it couldn't be him, surely. Talon must have noticed, but continued on, "One of our own has led an insurgency against us."

"Who was it Master?"

"Darth Wredd," she replied.

Thrax signed inwardly. They wouldn't be meeting Wredd then.

"There is something else I wanted to tell you…" she continued. "We'll be going on a mission and your apprenticeship is up… The One Sith have the apprentice usually kill their master. But I don't want to die yet. So we shall say that you are still my apprentice but you shall be a Knight of the Sith and continue training with myself, teaching you advanced techniques that I have seen or know of."

"Ok, master. When do we leave?"

"Immediately, but there's 2 last things we need to do."

Thrax looked up and started to pay more attention.

"Kneel."

Thrax knelt before Talon. She activated her lightsaber and laid it against his two shoulders. "My apprentice, you are now a Knight of the Sith. With your knightship, you must take a Darth name. What will you call yourself?"

Thrax pondered this for a while. Eventually he said, "Darth Ketzer"

She nodded. "A fitting name," she said. "Now come, we must leave. One last thing, always be on your guard. Although he is our Dark Lord, he is not to be trusted."

"How come?"

"He has been my rival for years." She turned and walked out of the room. Ketzer, formally Thrax, rose a new man and followed his master to the shuttle.

**Korriban, Valley of the Dark Lords**

Ketzer disembarked from the shuttle, which had landed in the Valley of the Dark Lords.

'Korriban, the homeworld of the original Sith, of who we follow their legacy as a Knight of the One Sith,' Ketzer thought.

He followed Talon, his gorgeous master, to the Sith Academy where he would meet the Dark Lord of the One Sith. As they approached the door, Talon stopped and turned to him.

"As a member of the One Sith, prove your membership by using the Force to open the door," Talon said to him.

Ketzer let go of his physical body and saw in his mind the mechanism of the door. He wanted the lock to unlock and he wanted it **now. **He heard the sound of the door unlocking and smiled. He opened his eyes and saw Talon smiling at him. "Good work, Ketzer." She continued into the academy and Ketzer followed.

They walked into the centre of the academy and she stopped. "I know they're there Nihl. You don't need to hide in the shadows." She turned to the right and out the Dark Lord came from the Sith dormitory.

"Greetings Talon. Is this your apprentice?" the Dark Lord asked as he removed his hood.. He obviously must be Darth Nihl, he had black hair and was a Nagai. At his right hand was his long-handed lightsaber. But he remembered Talon's words and remained on guard.

"Yes this is my apprentice, his name is Darth Ketzer," Talon replied as she removed her own hood. Ketzer's hand remained at his doubled-bladed yorik coral lightsaber, which he had made during his apprenticeship.

"It is okay, young Sith. You're among friends here." Nihl clipped his lightsaber onto his back.

"**Master **Nihl, what will you have us do for our mission?" Talon asked

"One of our own, Darth Wredd is about to instigate an insurgency. We found this out from one of our operatives before he died at Wedd's hands. His is currently in the Carreras System, in Carreras Major and has killed the entire One Sith population in the system. The governor now lets him do whatever he wants. Make your way there and assassinate him or at least stop his activities in that system…"

"By any means necessary?" Ketzer asked.

Nihl looked at him surprised that he spoke. "… yes, by **any **means necessary." Talon looked at him and smiled.

"Go there immediately, regardless if you succeed or not, message me over the HoloNet and we will meet again." And at that he turned and left through the front entrance.

"It's time to go Ketzer." He turned and saw her smiling and walking back through the back entrance, where they came in. Keter reflected over how the meeting had went, and thought it went pretty well.


	4. Chapter 2- The Governor

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters and the only one of my design is the apprentice and are not meant to make any representation. They are just meant to be read. In this chapter, the YVH 13 battle droids are fictional and non-canon like this story. They do not currently exist in the Star Wars Universe.**_

**Chapter 2- The Governor**

_Story so far: with the One Sith forced into hiding and trying to infiltrate governments across the galaxy, they need more Sith and so, Talon is forced to take an apprentice. Her apprentice, a clone name Thrax, is a natural. But Darth Wredd has initiated an insurgency, killing all One Sith infiltrators. Now Talon has converted the Chiss Ascendancy, her apprentice has completed his apprenticeship secretly and has earned the name Darth Ketzer. They now journey to the Carreras System, to Carreras Major, to stop Darth Wredd!_

**139 ABY, after Wredd's Insurgency begins**

**Day 1- Carreras System, Carreras Major, Carreras Prime (Capital City)**

Ketzer and Talon out of their shuttle into Carreras Prime with caution, with their lightsaber tucked safety out of sight. As Sith, they could be prosecuted by both Triumvirate and were being hunted by Wredd. To make matters worse, all ships were being stopped from entering or leaving the system, so they had to use the cloaking device aboard the shuttle. Ketzer saw the city's Defense Officer at the end of the spaceport, and prepared himself. On either side were YVH 13 battle droids, the current generation of Yuuzhan Vong Hunter Combat Droids.

"Halt!" the Defence Officer said. "On what grounds are you here for?"

"We are merchants, here are to offer items of value." Talon replied

"May we see them?"

"No."

"Have you seen a person named Ania Solo? Human, female, black hair?"

"No we haven't," she replied.

"Where did you come from? Because nobody is allowed to enter or leave the system, orders of the Governor and his new adviser."

"New adviser?" Ketzer asked.

"Oh, yes. At the time of the order to stop ships, he seemed to have a new adviser, had cloaks like yours too. Anyway, where did you come from?"

"We came from Carreras Minor," Ketzer said, remembering the story they had devised.

"Could you please remove your cloaks? I can't tell who you are."

"You don't want to see our faces…" Ketzer said, using a mind trick. "You want to let us into the city and on our way."

"I don't want to see your faces. I want to let you into the city and on your way. Move along." The Defence Officer gestured to the droids and they stepped out the way.

When they were a reasonable distance Talon said, "Nice save." He saw her smile and smiled himself but she looked away.

Ketzer and Talon progressed into Carreras Prime and made their way towards the governor's palace, where Wredd would be. At the entrance there were more guards and YVH 13 droids.

"This is a restricted area," the captain of the guard said. "What is your business or you will be forced to turn back."

"We are Jedi of the Triumvirate; we wish to speak to the governor," Ketzer said surprising Talon. Their original excuse was being officer on behalf of the Triumvirate.

"Prove it." Quick as a flash, Ketzer had his lightsaber in his hand. "Oh, my apologies, Master. You never know who it might be these days, Jedi, Sith, Imperial Knights…"

Ketzer and Talon were escorted to the governor's personal chambers and the guards and droids left behind them.

"Jedi, how may I help you?"

"We are currently looking for someone known as Wredd. He is currently in this system. Have you seen him?" Talon asked.

"No, I have not seen him. There are other planets in this system though. He may be hiding there." Biala said.

"Who said it was a he? You're lying, and don't bother denying it. We're Jedi."

"Ok ok, I admit it," she said getting on her knees. "He said that he would kill me if I told. "

"Where is he now?" Ketzer asked.

"He is currently at the Carreras communications array," She replied. "I don't know why, I didn't ask."

"Thank you, you've been very helpful." Talon said, thanking her. Talon and Ketzer then turned and left to get to their shuttle in order to stop Wredd.


End file.
